


coffeesuperhero: Fic: The Dishes or Hack

by coffeesuperhero



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-24
Updated: 2009-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-03 16:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeesuperhero/pseuds/coffeesuperhero





	coffeesuperhero: Fic: The Dishes or Hack

_**Fic: The Dishes or Hack**_  
**Title**: The Dishes or Hack  
**Fandom**: Battlestar Galactica (2003)  
**Characters/Pairing**: Roslin/Adama, other assorted folks mentioned here and there  
**Rating**: As G as can be, baby!  
**Spoilers**: Through Hero in Season 3? Seriously, there's like one piece of information in there that might be spoilery if you squint hard enough.  
**Summary**: Total AU crack!fic, featuring a tiny Lee Adama, mud-bombs and Viper pajamas.  
**Disclaimers**: I do not own anything or anyone mentioned in this fic. I am not profiting from the writing or posting of this fiction [save the happy glow that settled over my soul when I was finished]. Seriously, though, all these characters belong to Ron D. Moore, David Eick, Sci Fi, NBC Universal and their various subsidiaries.

A/N: Written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/fluff_friday/profile)[**fluff_friday**](http://community.livejournal.com/fluff_friday/), with thanks to [](http://leiascully.livejournal.com/profile)[**leiascully**](http://leiascully.livejournal.com/) for not telling me I was cracked out of my head when she read it the first time. Also for saying, "Awwww," aloud in the appropriate places. It's not the best thing I've ever written, but I wrote it to make myself feel better, and I think I accomplished that goal. So say we all!

A tiny Lee Adama limped into the family kitchen and tottered over to his stepmother, who was sitting at the table, cup of tea in one hand and a pile of government documents in the other.

"Mom?" he queried. 

Laura Roslin-Adama peered down at him over her glasses. "Yes, dear? Oh," she murmured, trying to hide her smile and failing. "You've been playing with Kara again, I see."

Lee nodded and gingerly reached up and rubbed his forehead. His hand came away smeared with mud, and he looked ruefully at it before turning an anxious gaze back to Laura. "We were playing Cylon wars. She mud-bombed me. She _always_ mud-bombs me." Lee's little-boy shoulders slumped down as he let out a huge sigh.

Laura bit back a chuckle and reached behind her for a towel. "Come here, you," she said. "Let's get that mud off your forehead before your father comes home. Then maybe," she grimaced as she scrubbed gently at a stubborn spot of mud, "You two can think up a strategy for your next attack. Okay?" She raised her eyebrows at him and smiled at the immediate look of joy spreading over his face.

Lee was bouncing up and down and hindering her efforts to clean the rest of the dirt from his face.

"Lee," she laughed, "Stand still, all right?"

"Do you think we can use the Comm?" Lee grinned.

Laura shook her head and glanced up to the ceiling. "By the gods," she muttered, amused. These military men. Even convincing them to do the dishes was impossible unless you could relate it to tactics and battle plans. She was still rather proud of that particular victory, actually, she mused, looking over Lee's head to survey the clean kitchen beyond._You may command the Valkyrie when you're away from us, Bill,_ she had said sternly, _but in the theatre of our home the orders are coming from me. And right now, it's the dishes or hack. For all **three** of you._ For a moment, he had frozen, unsure of just how to handle the situation. But then she dipped her chin down, just so, and smiled. Bill had grinned, that big toothy grin she loved so much, and saluted._Yes sir, Madam Secretary. I will so instruct the crew. _

Back in the present, Laura wrinkled her nose at the memory and looked down at a slightly less muddy Lee. The crew. Right. "Where is your brother?" She asked, feeling like something of a failure as a parent for not knowing.

"He's still at Billy's," Lee confided. "I think they're building a rocket with Galen." Lee's eyes went wide and he slapped his hand over his mouth. "Oh! I wasn't 'sposed to tell you that."

"No, I would imagine that you weren't," she said wryly, arching just one brow and propping her chin up on one hand. "I can't see Billy for the tinkering type, though."

Lee shook his head, stray bits of muddy hair flapping around as he did so. "He's filming it. You know, for post... poster...prosperarity, or whatever."

Laura grinned. "Posterity?"

"Exactly!" Lee exclaimed. "Apostrophe." He beamed up at her.

She laughed. "All right, you win this round." 

He cocked his head to one side and stared at her quizzically, but she just shook her head and stood, beckoning him with one hand. "C'mon, flyboy. It is currently--" she glanced at the wall chrono-- "1900 hours, and that means it's bath time for you. You've got school tomorrow."

"Aw, Mom," he began.

"Young man," she said in her best Teacher of the Year voice, and that was all it took.

"Yes'm," Lee mumbled, and trundled off down the hall toward the bathroom with Laura following behind.

Ten minutes later, with Lee safely preoccupied in a warm bubblebath, Laura made a quick call to  the Keikayas to inform them about the impromptu missile defense project going on in their backyard. Billy's father sighed. "Not again," he said. "I'll have Zak home for dinner in  one piece, Laura, I promise." She laughed in response. "Just glad to have an informant we can trust," she chuckled, and disconnected the call soon after.

They were all in bed when Bill finally crept through the front door, hours later. He looked in on the boys first,  smiling as he watched them sleeping peacefully in their bunk beds with their Viper pajamas. He closed the door softly and sped as quietly as he could down the hall to his wife, trying to balance the desire to see her against the wish not to wake the boys.

She would only look like she was sleeping, he knew. Laura did not sleep well when he was away. She joked that she missed the dulcet tones of his snoring, but he liked to think that maybe he was just a comforting presence to her, even in sleep. The gods knew he was calmer when she was around.

He opened the door slowly and stepped through, depositing his jacket on the chair by the door. He waited to speak until he had slid into bed and pulled her over next to him. She hummed at him, and he smiled and kissed the crown of red hair by his shoulder.

"What did I miss?"

"Hmm. Dinner, among other things," Laura said. "And by the gods, don't start apologizing, Bill.  It isn't as though you planned to be late," she said in a preemptive strike on his unspoken guilt,  punctuated by a teasing poke in the vicinity of his ribs. "Let's see. By way of debriefing, Commander," she laughed, "Zak and Company are building a rocket, Kara got the better of Lee again, and I think Adar is about to be impeached."

Bill chuckled. "I see. Nothing you couldn't handle, then."

She lifted her head up and stared at him, pursing her lips momentarily. "Why, Commander. Are you implying there are, in fact, things I can't handle?"

"I haven't met anything yet," he said honestly, and kissed her. "Except maybe dirty dishes."


End file.
